Blood Donor
by goodgollymolly
Summary: Burt's in a car accident and Kurt wants to donate blood to help, but there are a couple issues.  Set in the near future, April 2012 to be exact.


A/N: I'm in an awful mood, so here's a sad fic that's been brewing for a week and won't go away. I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews/favorites/alerts I've been getting-you guys are amazing as always! :) Btw, if something is wrong in here, please help me correct it. Thanks!

This is set in April 2012

* * *

><p>"Kurt, honey," Carole said gently, stroking the sleeping boy's back, "Kurt, there's been an accident. Your dad's in the hospital."<p>

"Mmmm, no, too early."

"Honey, we need to get to the hospital now, okay," Carole shook him more insistently, "your dad is in the hospital!"

"What," Kurt had finally woken up, "no, no he can't be! What happened? Is it his heart?"

"Car accident," Carole replied, starting to cry, "it's bad, we need to get there."

"Two minutes, I just need to get dressed," Kurt jumped out of bed and ran into his closet, throwing on the first pair of jeans he could find, coupled with a plain t shirt and a light jacket since it was only April. He grabbed his phone and ran down the stairs, where Finn and Carole were both waiting for him.

"I'll drive," Finn said, demanding Kurt's keys from him.

"No, no, I can drive!" Kurt had started to shake. This was too much like how his mom had died.

"Kurt, Finn is driving," Carole took the car keys out of Kurt's hands and handed them to Finn, "you should call Blaine, he'd want to know what's going on."

They piled into Kurt's navigator, and Kurt called Blaine, who answered his phone with a sleepy "Whussamatter?"

"Blaine, I know it's 3am, and I know you were asleep, but my dad was in a car accident," Kurt started to sob, "I…I need you here with me…please, I just need-"

'Kurt," Blaine said, suddenly alert, "I'll be there in ten minutes, don't worry."

That was one perk of Blaine going to McKinley. Blaine had transferred at the beginning of the year and his parents had gotten him his own apartment in Lima, which had led to a lot less of the embarrassing moments that he and Blaine were famous for happening at the Hudmel house.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and Blaine met them in the lobby. He took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "It's going to be okay," he murmured, "it's all going to be fine."

Kurt started to cry, "What if it isn't? What if he dies? What if I'm left all alone?"

"Shh, shh," Blaine pulled Kurt into him, resting Kurt's head on his shoulder, "it WILL be alright. And you have me-you won't be all alone."

Carole walked up to where the boys were standing in the hospital lobby. "He's in the ICU," she said, "we can't see him just yet, but they said that we can wait for a couple hours, then we may be able to."

They loaded themselves onto an elevator and rode it to the third floor of the hospital. Kurt hated hospitals-they reminded him of when his mom died. He had only been eight when it happened, and he and his dad had to spend a long, long night in the emergency room. He remembered the smell. He hated that smell.

After what seemed like forever, they stepped out of the elevator and into the waiting room. Carole went up to the desk to tell them that they were there for Burt Hummel, then they all sat in a corner of the waiting room.

"Hey," Finn said, "anybody want to go to the caf? I need food."

"Not hungry," Kurt murmured.

"I'll go with you, dear," Carole replied, "Blaine, you take care of Kurt."

"Yes ma'am," Blaine nodded.

"It's Carole, Blaine-you've been dating Kurt for over a year, I think you can use my first name."

Finn and Carole made their way to the elevator, and Kurt took Blaine's arm and wrapped it around him.

"Thank you so much for coming," he mumbled, "you didn't have to."

"In case you hadn't noticed, your family has turned into my family since I moved to Lima," Blaine whispered back, "and I love you, so it would be unfair to leave you alone."

"Life isn't fair," Kurt said gently, "obviously."

Blaine pulled him closer, "Just try to sleep a little, okay? It's going to be a couple of hours before we can see him."

Kurt nestled into Blaine's chest and drifted off, until he heard a doctor addressing Carole.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor said, "we do have to do a couple of surgeries on him, but they're just to put pins in his leg and arm. He does have a concussion, and he has pretty severe whiplash, but at the speed the other driver was going, he's lucky."

Blaine hugged Kurt tight to his chest, kissing the top of his head, "See," he whispered, "it's all going to be okay."

Kurt jumped up. "When can we see him? Is he awake? Can we see him now?"

"This must be Kurt," the doctor laughed, "your dad talked about you the entire time he was awake last night. He thought you'd be the most worried out of all of the family. Yes, you can see him, just follow me."

They followed the doctor back to Burt's room, where Kurt rushed to Burt's side, picking up his uninjured hand. "I'm so glad you're okay," he smiled, then whispered, "I love you dad."

"Love you too, little guy," Burt replied, "now this is quite the welcoming committee! Come over here all of you!"

They all gathered around Burt as he attempted to greet them all as best as he could. Blaine stood in the corner, watching the family.

"Hey kid," Burt called to Blaine, "aren't you going to join these guys?"

"I thought you'd want a family moment, I didn't want to intrude, so-"

"Get over here," Burt motioned to Blaine as best he could, "you are family! Don't lurk in a corner, kid."

_I sure have come a ways from being called "that boy", _thought Blaine as he walked over. He grabbed Burt's hand gently and said, "Thank you Mr. Hummel. How are you feeling?"

"Kid, how many times am I going to have to tell you that you can call me Burt? And I feel like I was hit by a drunk driver going 65. Which is good, I suppose, considering they were going 80."

They all laughed at that, and Blaine dropped Burt's hand and took Kurt's in his. Kurt smiled and gave it a squeeze.

"Why are you always right," Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Because I'm perfect, you know that."

"Guys, jeez," Finn turned around, "can you act a little less cute? You make the rest of us look bad."

The entire hospital room erupted in laughter. Kurt and Blaine both blushed deep red as Carole clapped them each on the back.

"Hey, Hummels," the doctor came back in the room, "I think it's time for you all to leave, Burt needs his rest."

"Thanks Doctor Klein," Burt replied, "but I think I'll be fine if these guys stay a little longer."

"Well, be that as it may, I think it would be a good idea for them to leave," Doctor Klein said sternly, "now say your goodbyes, you can come back again tomorrow morning before we prep him for surgery."

They all rushed over to say goodbye to Burt, including Blaine.

"You take care of Kurt, kid," he whispered to Blaine, "he needs it-he'll be a wreck. Maybe I'll even bend the rules and let him stay at your place while I'm here. He'll need a distraction, but you know-"

"No funny business," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes, "of course, Burt."

Burt slapped him on the back lightly with his arm, "You're a good kid, Blaine, I like you."

Blaine smiled at him, eyes bright, "You're pretty awesome, yourself Burt."

"Okay, okay," Dr. Klein said, shoving them out of the room, "goodbyes are over. Oh, Kurt, I need to talk to you for a moment, please hang around."

"Okay, I'll just be outside the door, cool?"

"Yes, I'll be right out when I'm done with your dad."

Kurt waited in the hallway for a few moments, Blaine standing by his side, playing with his fingers.

"Thanks again for coming," Kurt said, "it helped having you here."

"Well, I suppose letting you snore on me makes me useful."

"I WAS SNORING?" Kurt screeched, "why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked cute," Blaine replied as he pressed on his nose.

"Next time, please manage to wake me up so that I don't embarrass myself, deal?"

"Only if I can gel my hair again."

"Fine, let me snore."

Doctor Klein walked out of Burt's room and addressed Kurt, "Kurt, as you know, your dad needs some surgery to put pins in his arm and leg. He said that you had donated blood to use for his heart surgery, so I was wondering if you'd be willing to do that again? It's just in case something goes wrong, of course."

"Sure," Kurt said, "anything for my dad."

"Okay," said Doctor Klein, eyeing the way Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, "we'll need you to answer a few questions, then we can get the ball rolling. I'll need you to come with me. Alone though, we'll be asking some personal questions."

Kurt frowned, "Okay," he replied, then turned to Blaine, "can I catch a ride with you? I heard him say I could stay with you this week, and I don't want to keep Finn and Carole waiting."

"No problem," he gave Kurt a quick peck, "I'll meet you down in the lobby."

"So, Kurt," Dr. Klein said, leading him down the hallway, "was that your boyfriend?"

_Oh no,_ thought Kurt, _a homophobe…great._ "Yes he is," Kurt responded tersely, "do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no, I just have to make a note to ask a few more questions," he put his hands up, mock surrendering, "I have no problem with that at all. Carry on!"

"Carry on?" Kurt laughed, "That's a new one!"

Doctor Klein laughed along, "Okay, here we are," he gestured Kurt into an exam room, "someone from the lab will be right with you."

Kurt stepped into the exam room and took a seat in a chair. He knew the drill, they'd come in and ask him if he used drugs, if he had traveled to Africa, and stuff like that, then they'd let him donate, he'd get some juice, then he'd get to go home.

"Kurt Hummel?" A young woman in pink scrubs walked into the room.

"Right here," he said, "ready to quiz me?"

"Of course," she laughed, "let's start with the easy one: your age?"

"Eighteen."

They continued through the easy questions, and then took his height and weight, asked him if he used drugs, the basics.

"Kurt," the nurse said gently, "Dr. Klein made a note on this that you are gay, is this true?"

"Yep, here and queer," he smiled.

"I'm going to ask you some personal questions, okay?"

"Sure," Kurt replied, but felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Are you in a homosexual relationship? If so, for how long?"

"Yes, and for a year and one month with a wonderful man named Blaine," he answered defensively.

"Okay," she looked uncomfortable, "do you have HIV or AIDS?"

"Not every gay man has HIV! And no." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

She looked very nervous, "Kurt, are you sexually active with other men?"

"Oh my God, not all gay men are whores," Kurt said, exasperated, "just like not all women are sluts! And yes, I lost my virginity a month ago to celebrate my one year anniversary-so yes, I am sexually active with ONE man! We don't have any diseases, we were both virgins, so it's not like we caught anything!"

The nurse shrunk back, "I wasn't implying any of that. I have to ask these questions."

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled, "I just hate when people stereotype."

"It's okay," she replied, putting her hand on his shoulder, "but I'm afraid you can't donate blood. You've engaged in a behavior that puts you at a heightened risk for HIV."

"What? But I've only had sex with one-"

"Those are the rules," she said quietly, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to walk you down to the lobby?"

"No," Kurt replied, choking back tears, "I'll go there myself."

Kurt left the exam room and walked down the hall, pausing outside his dad's room. He pushed the door open, hoping to avoid the wrath of doctor dumbass. He was surprised to find Blaine there, already talking to his dad.

"Hey kiddo," his dad called from the bed, "what's up? Blaine and I were just discussing the college plans…I had no idea you two were thinking of living together, I've got to say-"

"Dad," Kurt choked out, then broke down crying.

Blaine crossed to him, put his arm around him and started to rub his back in small circles.

"What's wrong," he murmured, "what happened?"

"Kurt, did someone say something to you?" Burt had sat up straight, "Because if they did-"

"Dad, I can't donate blood for your surgery."

"That's okay, kiddo," Burt replied, relaxing, "was it low iron? That used to happen to your mom all-"

"No," he sobbed, and felt Blaine pull him tighter.

"Well, what is it?"

"Do you promise not to hurt Blaine?"

"Why would I hurt Blaine? And what does he have to do with this?"

Kurt had calmed down enough to talk, so he took a deep breath and said, "I can't give blood because I have 'engaged in a behavior that increases my chances of HIV/AIDS'."

Blaine's eyes widened. He hadn't remembered that, and he felt bad for not warning Kurt. He didn't even think that they would turn Kurt down from donating to his dad.

"Kurt," Burt growled sternly, "are you using drugs?"

"What? No I'm not using drugs! I'm not stupid!"

"Then what is it?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine grabbed his hand, squeezing it supportively, "but you know that Blaine and I have been together for a year, and we really care about each other-"

"Spit it out Kurt!"

"I can't donate because Blaine and I have had sex, dad. We did it for the first time a month ago. And because I'm gay and sexually active, I have AIDS. Okay?"

"That's unfair! I know you both don't have anything, so what if I request it?" Burt looked enraged, and had started to turn red.

"Dad," Kurt sighed, "they won't let me. Even though I'm in a monogamous, loving relationship, I can't. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay kiddo," Burt replied, "it's just really unfair. And, for the record, the funny business better not have happened under my roof."

"It was my apartment, sir," Blaine muttered, "I'm very sorry if we betrayed your-"

"Blaine, Kurt," Burt said, rolling his eyes at Blaine, "you don't have to call me sir when you screw up. And you didn't screw up, honestly I'm surprised that this didn't happen sooner."

Kurt and Blaine both looked open-mouthed at him. Kurt finally spoke, "Really?"

"Yeah, little guy, well, maybe not so little guy anymore-I know how you guys look at each other. You obviously love each other, you're talking about moving in together. This does not mean I want to hear about it though!"

"Okay dad," Kurt laughed, "I'm still sorry though."

"Eh, so I get a stranger's blood," Burt replied, "I'll live."

"We should go before Doctor Klein gets back," Blaine said quietly, "thanks for understanding, Burt."

Kurt broke away from Blaine and squeezed his dad's hand. "Love you dad."

"Love you too, kid."

Blaine and Kurt walked down the hall and got into the elevator. "So," Blaine said, "you, me, my apartment, Moulin Rouge and two pints of froyo? I'm promising cuddles."

Kurt leaned into him. "Cuddles sound nice. Thanks for dealing with today."

"Hey," Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around him, "never apologize for who you are. I obviously love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
